Kos A la Vongola
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Jadi anak kos itu ada enak ada enggaknya. Kagak enak kalau udah dompet tipis di tengah bulan. Belum lagi kalau yang punya kos macam rentenir dari neraka./—/"GYAAAA! KUNTILNANAS!"/—/."G! Aduh, G! Elu berat monyong!"/—/ AU. Slash bertebaran.


**A/N: Uwoooo! Ada draft lama! #baru ngeh pas ngubek-ngubek hp# Publish seenak jidat! Wahahahaha! #dihajar#**

**Oh, ya. Untuk yang pernah membaca fic-fic saya yang lain saya memberi peringatan kalau tata bahasa fic kali ini beda dengan yang biasanya, sudah lama juga saya pingin bikin cerita yang agak jayus, hehehe…. Yaah, pokoknya saya sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya. Jadi jangan ada perang ya, gak bae #tiba-tiba alim#. **

**Tambahan, karena saya sudah akan masuk dunia kerja (dan puasa) fic-fic saya akan telat update. Jadi mohon maklum.**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Bahasa campur aduk nan jayus. Tata bahasa gado-gado. Pairing Gado-gado.

**Pairing: **Hint gado-gado. Pairing gado-gado.

**Summary:** Jadi anak kos itu ada enak ada enggaknya. Kagak enak kalau udah dompet tipis di tengah bulan. Belum lagi kalau yang punya kos macam rentenir dari neraka./—/"GYAAAA! KUNTILNANAS!"/—/."G! Aduh, G! Elu berat monyong!"/—/ AU. Slash bertebaran.

.

* * *

.

**Kost A la Vongola**

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Amano Akira

Humor, Friendship, Family, Friendship

Rated T

.

* * *

**Chapter. 1**

* * *

.

Suatu minggu pagi yang cerah. Ibu-ibu menjemur pakaian. Bapak-bapak masih ngiler di kasur. Ibu-ibu ngegosipin 'sampah besar' di rumah. Bapak-bapak merinding dalam mimpi. Dan seorang mahluk kece dengan muka kebule-bulean dan rambut bak api ungun di kasih lampu _spotlight_ tengah menggalau sambil menangis meratapi dompetnya—atau tepatnya, isi dompet yang nggak lebih dari selembar uang gocengan dan beberapa logam gopean—di depan teras kosannya.

"Huaaa, aku BOKEEEKKKK!"

Ibu-ibu yang menjemur pakaian langsung menggosip melihat bule kece tapi galau yang menangisi dompetnya di depan kosan. Sumpah. Malu-maluin banget. Mammon—selaku pemilik kos-kosan—langsung nyatet tambahan hutang Giotto di notesnya dari kegelapan gara-gara sudah menjatuhkan martabat kosannya yang saat ini lebih mirip tempat penampungan orang gila.

_**Bruusk!**_

Giotto nyungsep ke halaman.

"Giotto, elu waras gak, sih?" kata G si pelaku penendangan tersebut. Jahat memang, tapi sebenarnya G berbaik hati menyelamatkan Giotto dari _HOT_ gosip bulanan ibu-ibu sebagai bule kece kurang waras. "Lagian elu kalau bokek ngapain ngomong-ngomong ke dunia, sih? Untung si Alaude gak ada. Kalau gak kamu udah diborgol terus dikerem gara-gara mengganggu ketentraman."

"G! Aku **bokek **tahu!"

"Iya, tahu. Kan tadi elo udah ngomong."

"Elu gak kasian sama gue?"

"Nggak."

_**JLEB**_—sebuah panah menancap telak ke ulu hati Giotto yang lembut. Giotto terpuruk, menyirami rumput dengan air matanya. Ternyata, oh, TERNYATA, G—orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara. Yang mengaku sudah menjadi sohibnya sejak zaman mereka masih jadi zigot(?) sudah berubah. Dingin! Dingin banget!

G cuman bisa _jawdrop_ melihat sahabatnya sesenggukan sambil gigit dompet. 'Ini bocah makin hari makin sinting. Pasti efek gila kepala semangka itu mulai mewabah dan menjangkit Giotto.' G berspekulasi. 'Ini gawat! Aku harus menghentikannya sebelum akut! Cukup satu semangka gila di kosan ini!'

"Giotto."

Giotto nyabutin rumput. Entah frustasi atau ganti profesi jadi tukang kebun.

"WOI! GIOTTO!" G mulai stress melihat kelabilan temannya.

Giotto pun menoleh, entah kenapa dia nangis tapi matanya berbinar-binar kayak di komik _candy-candy_. Antara imut sama jijik G menahan 'hoek' yang sempat mau keluar di ujung lidah walaupun mukanya tersipu. Sungguh ambigu.

"Tto, daripada elu ngegalau di sini mendingan ikut gue."

"Ngapain?"

"Bantuin gue."

"Bantu apa?"

"Bantuin gue betulin mesin cuci, si Knuckle masukin baju kotor gak kira-kira ekstrim-nya sampe gak bisa muter." Dalam hati G menyumpahi Knuckle yang menghilang setelah insiden perusakan itu.

"Dibayar gak?" ada sedikit nada harap dari kata-kata Giotto.

"KAGAK! Najong banget dah lu! Ayo, deh! Daripada entar si Mammon nagih uang ganti rugi!"

Giotto mikir-mikir. "Oke deh. Gue gak mau tambah bapet lagi." Giotto pun mengikuti G.

Semua orang juga tahu, kalau Mammon—pemilik kos-kosan yang lebih mirip anggota sekte pemuja iblis ini, adalah orang paling pelit. Koruptor di antara koruptor. Rentenir paling serakah dan menghalalkan segala cara dari cara bejad sampai yang paling bejad untuk menambah tumpukan pundi-pundi uang di brankasnya.

Jadi, daripada langsung miskin gara-gara berhutang sama Mammon—yang pasti bunganya akan semakin membengkak tiap jamnya—para personil kos membuat kesepakatan bisu untuk membetulkan sendiri apa saja yang rusak di kosan mereka sebelum ketahuan Mammon.

"G, ini sekrupnya gak ada." Kata Giotto sambil nyari benda kecil mengkilap berulir di tempat perkakas.

"Kuampret!" G mencak-mencak. "Beneran gak ada? Kayaknya minggu lalu si Asari udah beli banyak, deh?"

"Iya, terus dipake Alaude buat betulin motornya." Iya, begitu-begitu bisa dibilang Alaude termasuk tajir diantara mereka yang muka-muka orang miskin.

"Bangke! Awas tuh orang! Ya, udah teleponin Lampo gih buat mampir ke bengkel. Dia lagi kusuruh keluar beli makan siang."

"Sip!" Giotto langsung nyari nomor Lampo dan mengkontaknya. "Yah, G…. Pulsa gue abis." Sambil pasang muka melas. G berasa pingin nampol Giotto sekarang.

"Nufufu, butuh pulsa?"

Entah kenapa dan darimana tiba-tiba muncul suara mistis bikin merinding dengan hawa-hawa mesum di sekeliling Giotto dan G. Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan—"GYAAAA! KUNTILNANAS!" nggak disangka-sangka G yang teriak gaje dan meluk Giotto di sampingnya.

"G! Aduh, G! Elu berat monyong!" Giotto langsung menjatuhkan G yang nemplok digendongannya.

"Nufufufu, sialan kau G." ternyata, oh, ternyata mahluk bagai iklan berjalan yang dicurigai sebagai kuntilnanas oleh G ternyata adalah SILUMAN SEMANGKA—eh, maksud saya, DAEMON SPADE, tidak lupa dengan poni semangka dan pucuk nanas masih lengkap di kepalanya ("Nufufufu, kubunuh kau nanti penulis sial.").

"Haloo, Giotto~…" Giotto langsung merinding.

"Cih, kau rupanya." G langsung nyalain rokok, tanda dia sudah bete gara-gara mesin cuci gak betul-betul ditambah penampakan kuntilnanas-padahal-semangka menambah tingkat moodnya semakin jelek.

"Tentu ini aku, nufufufu. Kenapa? Aku ganteng ya?"

G langsung melepeh rokoknya, aah, dasar semangka sialan. "Idiiih! Najis! Ngapain di sini? Yang gak berkepentingan pergi sana. Ssuh! Ssuh!"

Giotto entah kenapa milih buat bikin kopi.

"Nufufu, kuraep kau nanti." G langsung megang bagian belakang tubuhnya. Bukan apa-apa, bisa gawat kalau si Daemon serius dan beneran meraepnya. Takut? Oh, G tidak akan takut kalau Daemon meraepnya (lho? Berarti mau dong?). Yang dia takuti adalah bagaimana kalau berita peraepan itu terbongkar dan terdengar oleh seseorang berinisial AU. Mungkin akan ada berita acara tentang mahasiswa kosan ditemukan mati disodomi.

Dalam hal ini cukup satu orang yang dicurigai.

"Oya? Mana mesin cucinya?" Daemon celingak-celinguk dengan kenarsisan tinggi.

"Rusak. Tuh, aku sama G lagi betulin." Jawab Giotto sambil ngopi. Daemon langsung mesem-mesum ke arah Giotto. "Nufufufu, kau perhatian banget." Sumpah, perhatian darimana coba? "Sayang sekali, padahal aku baru mau nyuci setelanku."

"Kagak ada sekrup jadi mesinnya gak bisa betul. Cuci sendiri sana pakai tangan, Cuma satu setel ini."

"Nufufufu, apa katamu? Kau menyuruhku mencuci dengan tangan…iiih~ gak level!" nah, loh. Daemon langsung Banci-Taman-Lawang-Mode.

"Najis deh luh." G mendecih.

"Oh, ya Daemon." Giotto nyeletuk. "Tadi kamu bilang punya pulsa, kan? Bagi dong. Buat nelepon Lampo."

"Nufufufu, bayar, ya."

"Gak jadi deh. Bokek gue."

"Nufufufu, kalau gak ada uang kau boleh bayar pakai tubuhmu, kok." Daemon langsung senyum mesum siap ngeraep. "Kukasih tarif, ya? Sejuta mau?"

"Beneran?" Giotto yang otaknya konslet gara-gara bokek padahal masih tengah bulan langsung sumringah pas denger kata sejuta. G langsung kejeduk meja. "GIOTTO!"sayang sekali saudara-saudara, teriakan G pun menyadarkannya.

"Eh—Apa? Iya! Ma-maksudku …Tidak! Sebokek apapun gue! Aku masih mau perawan—eeeh, perjaka!"

"Nufufu, sayang sekali. Beneran gak mau?" Daemon langsung ngibas-ngibasin lembaran merah yang diambil dari dompetnya. LEMBARAN MERAH SAUDARA-SAUDARA! BUKAN UNGU!

Sebelum Giotto termakan ke-_error_-an otaknya sendiri dan menyebabkan tindak asusila yang tidak diinginkan—dan tidak enak dilihat. Dengan heroik G langsung memukul kepala Semangka bersilang Nanas Daemon dengan kotak perkakas—_**BUAGH**_—yang bersangkutan langsung tewas menggenaskan dengan muka mesum.

"G!" Giotto teriak horor. "Kalau ketahuan Alaude gimana! ?" Giotto langsung membayangkan adegan pemborgolan dan penyeretan mereka ke dalam penjara kayu bekas kurungan ayam oleh Alaude. Terus, mereka jadi tontonan orang-orang sekompleks.

G ngibas-ngibasin tangan santai. "Tenang, _bro_. Dia Cuma sekarat kok. Kalau ketahuan bilang aja kotak perkakasnya yang nyamper sendiri buat gebuk dia." Sungguh alasan ababil tidak masuk akal. Anehnya giotto mangut-mangut.

"Hum, di sini? Bukan. Di sini?" G dengan cekatan menggrepe (menggeledah) mayat Daemon. Buka sana, rogoh sini. Balik sana, lepas baju.

_Facepalm_, "G, G…, gue gak nyangka lo nafsunya sama mayat." Giotto mundur perlahan. Takut dijadikan sasaran lanjut tindak abnormal sohibnya.

"Enak aja! Gue gak bakalan nafsu sama nih orang sekalipun dia ganti muka dengan Asari!" Setelah selesai G langsung merah sendiri mengingat ucapannya.

"Hah? Kok jadi Asari?" Giotto langsung nyengir pas ngerti maksudnya. "Hehe, iya, iya. Aku mendukungmu, kok"

"Sialan! Bukan itu! Nih, _Handphone_ si Semangka itu! Telepon Lampo sana!"

"Iya, iya. Telepon Asari sana. Bilang G kangen~." Giotto langsung kena lemparan tang.

**.**

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

**.**

Perbudakan itu pasti terjadi dimanapun. Meski dibilang gak ada, padahal tengah terjadi. Begonya orang-orang suka gak sadar dan memanfaatkan itu.

Sebagai Mahasiswa Baru, juga sebagai junior di kosannya. Sudah sewajarnya Lampo di-_bully _dan dibudaki oleh orang-orang yang menjadi senior di kosan mereka. Apalagi salah seorang dari mereka punya nama sebagai Yang Mengerikan.

Memang nasib gak jauh dari kata apes. Lampo yang cuek pun mau gak mau manut juga, daripada diborgol, dihajar, diraep, ditembak mati terus dimutilasi sama penghuni kos senior yang sinting-sinting? Maaf saja, dia masih ingin punya pacar bahenol lalu menikah dan punya dua anak.

Dan karena itulah dia di sini, di depan warteg sambil ngitung duit kembalian, nenteng dua plastik item besar isi nasi plus lauknya.

"Yare, yare… Merepotkan sekali." Tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

'_I am sexy and i know it~_'

….

Sejak kapan Lampo jadi narsis macam Daemon?

"Kepala semangka? Tumben, kesambet apa dia? Halo?"

_("Oh, Lampo. Kau masih di luar kan?")_

"Kok Giotto? Ini HP-nya Daemon kan?"

_("Oh, hahaha… Ada beberapa insiden yang terjadi. Eh, Lampo nanti pas pulang mampir ke bengkel, ya? Beli sekrup?")_

"Yare, yare... Sekrup buat apa?"

_("Buat mesin cuci. Buruan ya. Ketahuan Mammon bisa berabe nih.")_

"Oh, kukira buat kepala semangka itu. Itu saja?"

_("Iya.")_

"Ya, Udah." Lampo langsung matiin HP-nya dan berjalan ke bengkel. Tapi, belum ada tiga meter berjalan dia pun berhenti. "Ngomong-ngomong bengkel di sini emang dimana?"

Dan siang itu Lampo menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi nyari bengkel.

**.**

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

**.**

Menjauh dari kehidupan penuh dilemma anak-anak kos, kita akan terbang menuju sebuah prahara pagi keluarga normal.

"EEEEH, ANTERIN MAKANAN KE KOSNYA GIOTTO-NII!?" pagi yang indah di kediaman Sawada diawali dengan semburan nasi dari sang bungsu Sawada di ruang makan. Dengan mudah mengundang jeweran cinta dari sang Mama.

"Makannya jangan sambil teriak(?) Tsu-kun."

"Aw,aw! Kebalik tahu, Ma. Kenapa aku yang nganter? Nggak mau!"

Cubitan di pipi Tsunayoshi dari sang Mama. "Tsu-kun jadi nakal ya~, Mama kan cuma minta tolong anterin makanan, sekalian uang bulanannya Giotto. Mama belum sempat transfer duit. Lagian kasihan kakakmu itu, sudah lama tidak makan masakan Mama."

"Ta-tapi aku gak mau! Di sana SEREM tahu, Ma!" Tsunayoshi gak mau kalah debat. Tumben-tumbenan seorang Tsunayoshi yang dikatakan penuh toleransi dan pecundang ini mau buka suara untuk menolak permintaan Ibunda tersayang. Jarang-jarang, lho, untung Nana terlalu baik hati untuk menganggap Tsuna anak durhaka.

"Ara~, apanya yang serem Tsu-kun? Memangnya di sana ada hantu?"

"LEBIH DARI ITU!" teriaknya horor dengan semangat(?). Tentu apapun itu yang dilihat Tsuna di kos-kosan kakaknya yang ganteng saban lalu pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Bahkan sampai sekarang dirinya masih merinding tiap ikut belanja ke pasar sama Nana gara-gara trauma dengan beberapa wujud yang muncul di sana. Lho, kenapa? Rupanya ini ada hubungannya dengan jejeran buah-buahan yang hijau, bulat, bergaris dan buah warna kuning yang mempunyai jambul jigrak ke atas yang dipajang di etalase toko. Ditambah di sana ada Alaude, kakaknya Hibari, orang paling menakutkan se-Namimori. Hiiii, ogah! Ogah! Ogah!

"Tapi, Tsu-kun. Mama sudah terlanjur masak banyak." menunjuk lima rantang besar makanan. Tsuna geleng-geleng. Menanyakan semengerikan apakah nafsu makan Giotto sebenarnya—ah, paling Mama juga nyiapin buat temen-temen Giotto-nii. Tsuna mencoba berpikir rasional.

"Kenapa gak sama Ayah? Ayah sekalian kerja sekalian nganter makanan. Lagian Ayah kan pakai mobil, gak ribet." ngomong-ngomong mahluk yang dimaksud tumben nggak menampakkan diri. Tsuna celingukan kanan kiri. Firasat buruk, nih. "Mana Ayah?"

"Oh, Ayah pergi pagi-pagi. Tadi pas Mama mau ngomong supaya Ayah nganterin makanan ke tempat Giotto dia langsung buru-buru. Katanya jam kerjanya jadi lebih awal. Kasihan Suamiku, dia pasti capek." Ujar Nana melayang antara cemas, khawatir dan tersipu.

'I-ITU SIH KABUR NAMANYA!' Tsuna langsung_ spechless_, dia antara kesal dan iri sama Ayahnya yang punya alasan buat kabur—dan tetap dikhawatirkan. Otaknya berputar, mencoba cari alasan sampai berasap. Ayoooo, pikir, pikiiiiir...! NAH! "Oh, iya! Ma—!"

"Ah, iya Tsu-kun Mama hampir lupa!" dipotong dengan tampang terkejut dari Nana. "Nanti Reborn-san akan ke sini, dia mau ketemu kamu. Aduuh, kenapa Mama bisa lupa, sih."

"Eh?"

...

EEEEEEEEEEH—!

Tsuna menjatuhkan sumpit. Mukanya pucat pasi warna putih. Tinggal tunggu nyawanya melayang dan dikain kafan maka Tsuna sukses jadi almarhum. "Re-Re-REBORN-SAN!" ucapnya merinding. Tsuna tahu orang yang dimaksud? Pertanyaan bodoh. TAHU BANGET MALAH!

"Ke-ke-kenapa dia nyari aku! ?"

Tsuna tahu banget Reborn. Dia adalah guru privat paling _killer_ se_killer-killer_nya(?) _killer-man_(?). Memang Reborn itu guru yang hebat, Tsuna tahu dia dari pengalaman kakaknya sendiri dan seorang kakak kelasnya yang sekarang di SMU. Mereka terkenal dengan nilai yang selalu jongkok selama SMP tapi, setelah diajari Reborn mereka sampai bisa dapat SMU dan Universitas Favorit dengan nilai paling tinggi! Beneran, gak bo'ong! Iemitsu saja sampai nangis dan pesta sake pas tahu keajaiban yang memberkahi anak sulungnya itu.

Reborn memang guru hebat, jadi seandainya suatu hari Iemitsu dan Nana mengirim kembali Reborn untuk mengajari si bungsu—yang diketahui punya kapasitas otak pentium dua—pasti wajar. Reborn sudah dipercaya oleh keluarga. Tapi, METODE MENGAJARNYA ITU LOH YANG JADI MASALAH! Mana mau Tsuna mati muda karena DITEMBAKI atau DIBOM sama pembunuh-salah-ambil-profesi! OGAH DEH!

"AKU NGANTER MAKANAN KE KOSAN GIOTTO-NII, YA, MA!"

"Lho, Tsu-kun. Tapi, Reborn-... ."

"TSUNA BERANGKAT DULU MA! DAH!" dan dia langsung cabut sambil nenteng lima rantang makanan. Gimana caranya dia bawa? Jangan tanya.

Nana menatap anak bungsunya yang langsung menghilang dari pandangan sambil melambai pelan. Sayang sekali, harusnya dia menunjukkan kemampuan larinya itu di pelajaran olahraganya.

"Araa, Tsu-kun pasti senang sekali sampai tidak sabar bertemu Reborn." Nana senyum sumringah sambil menarik kesimpulan yang salah. "Biar aku telepon Reborn kalau Tsu-kun ke kosnya Giotto. Kebetulan rumahnya dekat dengan kos, biar nanti mereka pulang bareng kemari. Aah, hari ini aku akan masak banyak!"

Tsunayoshi tidak tahu kalau dia sedang berlari mendekati kematian. Bukan menjauhinya.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

**A/N: baiklah. Benda ini tidak bisa dipastikan kapan updatenya. Jadi jangan berharap yaa~~~ atom au dihapus aja? Terserah readers sih. Yang penting review dulu~~~. #ditabok**

**Thank's a ot For You**

**Review?**


End file.
